1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for refining the visual image of the surface of an object, such as roofing. This invention also relates to an application to the surface of an object, preferably for executing the process of this invention.
2. Description of Prior Art
Often, copper roofs have been chosen as coverings for old buildings, for example churches or similar structures. With such copper roofs, copper sheets approximately 0.6 mm thick are placed on the roof surfaces on a wood base and fastened with nails. Such roofing structure requires an amount of copper of approximately 5 to 6 kg per square meter of roof surface.
Thus, roofs of this type are very expensive, not only because of materials, but also because of labor. It is also possible that local elements appear near the nails which may result in holes in the copper sheets which leads to corrosion and then to leaks in the roof. As a result, such a copper roof may require repairs relatively often, again at a high cost.
Possibly because of the special appearance of a copper roof, particularly the very attractive appearance of the greenish patina of such a copper roof, private home owners also have the desire, for aesthetic reasons, to select a copper roof for their home. However, because of the great expense they often are discouraged from this and prefer the proven and customary, less expensive materials for roofing.